


Prompts/requests/ideas

by astridht



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridht/pseuds/astridht
Summary: reply to this with ideas for crankiplier fics!![ also I’ll write almost anything ;) ]— astrid
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	Prompts/requests/ideas

please reply in the comments with ideas/prompts/requests for crankiplier fanfics! :))


End file.
